A transmission system for conducting conferences, in which multiple transmission terminals at remote locations communicate via a communication network such as the Internet, are being widely used. One utilization mode of the transmission system is a remote conference system, in which a transmission terminal captures an image of a user and collects voice sound such as an utterance, converts the captured image and the collected voice to digital data, and sends the digital data to a counterpart transmission terminal. The counterpart transmission terminal displays the sent image on a display of a conference room and causes the voice to be output from a speaker. Thus, the conference between remote places can be conducted as if an actual conference is conducted.
Because a small-sized transmission terminal and a general-purpose information processing apparatus having a function similar to the transmission terminal has started to be widely used, a conference can be held between counterparts not only at a specific location but also at a location where a connection with a network such as the Internet is available.
However, there is a case where a delay occurs in a transmission or reception of the image or voice depending on a communication environment where the conference is held. Therefore, examined is a technique of notifying the counterpart of whether the image or the voice is transmitted or received (for example, see Patent Document 1).